This is a revised resubmission of a competitive renewal application for a Rheumatology Training Grant that was first funded in 1976, and that aims to prepare qualified individuals for careers as independent investigators in areas of basic and clinical research related to problems in rheumatic diseases. Eligible M.D. candidates have completed most of their clinical training in adult or pediatric Rheumatology and demonstrate a strong interest in research and in an academic career. Eligible Ph.D. candidates have received a Ph.D. degree in a relevant area of the life sciences, and seek to focus their career on rheumatic disease research. The Training Program includes a structured series of basic science lectures and research conferences designed to give trainees a conceptual framework in the relevant areas of biological science, and this is supplemented by additional required course work in relevant areas of basic, translational and clinical research. The research training period includes at least two years of research experience, with minimal concurrent clinical commitments. The faculty mentors for the Training Program include 24 M.D., Ph.D., and M.D./Ph.D. investigators with tenure track faculty appointments at the University of Michigan, eleven of whom have appointments in the Division of Rheumatology, twelve in other Departments or Divisions, and 1 in both Rheumatology and Geriatrics. The Training Program is also supported by collaborating faculty with clinical and research duties (both tenure track and non-tenure track), who participate in the Training Program, but will not serve as primary mentors for trainees. The areas of scientific expertise represented include immunology, cell and molecular biology, and clinical investigation in the rheumatic diseases. The research programs of the Division of Rheumatology are supported by substantial external research funding, by more than 11,000 square feet of laboratory space, and by the University of Michigan Rheumatic Diseases Core Center which was recently renewed through 2011. This Training Program has a strong record of producing leaders in academic rheumatology and related fields. The faculty, facilities, and training plan outlined in this proposal will provide an excellent framework for augmenting these accomplishments.